


Disintegration

by winni_w



Category: Fringe
Genre: Dark, M/M, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:<br/>Ник Лейн связан контрактом и вынужден отрабатывать <br/>Публичная мастурбация, вуайеризм, ненависть. Рассказ ведется от лица ОМП.<br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disintegration

Его встретил нечитаемый взгляд серо-голубых глаз. Он поразился также, до чего худым казалось это лицо. Кожа обтягивала высокие скулы и впалые щеки, еще чуть-чуть, и стал бы череп. Светлая щетина покрывала подбородок. Лицо было спокойным и бледным.  
Стройное тело располагалось на диване уверенно — не дергалось, не меняло позы. Все это время, пока он разговаривал с менеджером, блондин не двигался, словно каменный. Линии его мускулов чисто очерчивались серой облегающей футболкой и джинсами, которые ничего не скрывали — ни тренированных бицепсов, ни плоского живота. Парень лет двадцати пяти сидел, закинув одну руку на спинку черного дивана, и ровно смотрел на гостя. 

Свет софита падал на него, очерчивая большой круг. Кроме дивана и съемочной техники здесь ничего не наблюдалось. Подумалось, что тут должно быть гулкое эхо, как в самолетном ангаре — размеры помещения позволяли. На светло-серых бетонных стенах не висело ничего. По такому же ровному полу змеились черные провода. Человек сидел на диване совершенно один, и не испытывал, казалось, никакого дискомфорта. Стального цвета глаза бесстрастно разглядывали клиента. Завидная выдержка. Своей собранностью и спокойным ожиданием блондин напоминал солдата. "Возможно, он и правда воевал", — мелькнула мысль.

У камер и прожекторов суетилась съемочная команда. Известно было, что, наладив работу аппаратуры, эти люди сразу же улетучатся прочь. В помещении останутся только он и этот блондин. Никто не должен был мешать им. Тут он поймал себя на том, что испытывал легкое отвращение — с чего бы? Он не особо-то эмоционален и не обладает чувством прекрасного. Отвращение появилось с того самого момента, как он зашел внутрь. Вообще-то, до сих пор он не обращал внимания ни на цвета, ни на легкость композиции и всякие эстетические ценности. Тем более, не обращал внимания на людей, которые вертелись рядом. Он всегда занят делом, и только делом. А сейчас чувствовался какой-то дискомфорт от неровно штукатуренных стен, от небрежно заделанных щелей между бетонными плитами. От серого цвета. От безликих фигур вокруг. От того, что предстояло. Эмоция подкралась незаметно, но все же ощутимо, его состояние заметно отличалось от того, каким было еще на лестнице. Он насторожился.

— По вашему лицу я вижу, что работа уже пошла, — вежливо улыбнулся менеджер. — Что ж, мы заканчиваем и оставляем вас. Помните, что на все про все ровно полчаса. Что бы вы ни испытывали, это очень скоро закончится без малейшего ущерба для вас.  
"А? Что? Какая работа?" — хотел он спросить, но менеджер исчез, словно в воздухе растворился, и вместе с ним его команда. В помещении остались только двое.

Подумав, он сел в кресло, стоявшее напротив дивана. Граница светлого круга от софита проходила в шаге от носков его лощеных ботинок. Таким образом, клиент оставался снаружи — вне сцены, в зрительском зале. Только здесь был театр для одного.  
В паре шагов от дивана, также вне круга света, стоял большой белый экран, на нем пока ничего не отображалось. Блондин все смотрел. 

Он не почувствовал никакого неудобства от пристального взгляда. Все, что чувствовалось — легкое безразличие и... нечто вроде предвкушения. Иногда люди предвидят — а иногда пред-чувствуют, в том смысле, что ощущают внутри себя некий зародыш эмоции. Сейчас зрело что-то тяжелое. Что-то, бывшее красным, тягучим и плотским. Однажды он ощущал нечто подобное — при встрече с некрасивой, но умной женщиной. Они тогда сидели в ресторане, и чем дольше они общались, тем сильнее он ее хотел. Желание зарождалось в нем постепенно, словно концентрируясь, идя от обратного, из отторжения. Его отталкивала внешность, его уязвлял чужой ум — и через несколько часов он понял, что хочет либо убить ее, либо жестоко отыметь. Получилось второе.

И сейчас он легко мог мысленно представить темно-бордовый узел чувства, пока еще неясного, которое медленно распухало в окружавшей серости.   
Внезапно он понял, что не хочет сидеть тут. Ему совершенно не хотелось смотреть на блондина, не хотелось получать свое удовольствие; тут его объяла тяжелая волна смешанных чувств — отвращения к самому себе, к человеку напротив. Зубы сжались от стыда и беспомощности. Он не в силах был ничего сделать. Контракт связал его по рукам и ногам, он почти физически чувствовал какой-то черный деготь, который приковал его локти и кисти к телу.  
А парень продолжал смотреть. Все так же ровно — но в ярком свете софита заметно стало, что взгляд его потемнел, а челюсти отвердели, словно он тоже сжал их. 

И в черном дегте формировалась бордовая похоть. Чем сильнее чувствовались негативные эмоции, тем жестче набухало стыдное желание.   
Блондин повернул голову, позволяя видеть четкий профиль и шрам в виде двойки на виске. Мышцы на шее красиво напряглись. Парень медленно снял футболку. Сильный свет выжигал цвета до белого и черного, но четко рисовал тени, и видно было, что мышцы вылеплены прекрасно. Спортзал или много физической работы. Бордовый кокон полыхнул углем. От вспышки в низу живота перехватило дыхание.

Вдруг включился экран, стоявший рядом с диваном — на нем передавался крупный план нервных рук блондина. Камера следила за их движениями; парень, неумело огладив торс ладонями, принялся расстегивать джинсы. Видно было, что он не искушен в стриптизе; но еще сильнее это чувствовалось, потому что снова пошла волна стыда, на сей раз жгучего, а беспомощность теперь припекала отчаянием.   
С кресла хорошо было видно и диван, и экран. Обзор предоставлялся замечательный. Профиль, шрам на виске, обнаженный торс и расстегнутые джинсы. На экране артистические пальцы гладили бугор в серых боксерах, уже заметно напрягшийся. 

Бессилие и злость на обстоятельства язвили под ложечкой; и тем сильнее разгоралась похоть. Ее подхлестывали наблюдение незнакомца, съемки на камеру, вся эта неловкая и стыдная ситуация. О, да, блондину хотелось, чтобы на него смотрели. И никак не получалось отвести взгляд.  
Парень на диване открыл банку с какой-то мазью и набрал немного на пальцы. Затем, закрыв глаза, потянул пояс боксеров вниз — и полыхнуло пламя, прокатилось явственное ощущение, что: тугая ткань все давила, а теперь, проехавшись по твердому члену, исчезла, и под пальцами чувствовались неровные вены и пульсирующее тепло. Казалось, что ладонь сильно обхватила член и принялась дрочить. Первое движение вниз было медленным, мазь прошлась влажным следом, плоть томительно оттянулась вниз. Потом рука пошла обратно, надвигая кожу на чувствительную красную головку — и от этого острого ощущения хотелось шипеть. По телу прокатывались тяжкие волны удовольствия, тараня собой, распространяя круги по серому отвращению. Бордовый огонь горел, выбрасывая протуберанцы в такт резким движениям.

Эмоции были такими ясными и зримыми, чувства так четко жгли в душе, что переполняли и шли через края. Такого он не помнил уже очень давно; ни одна из любовниц не могла расшевелить его настолько, что уже и себя помнить плохо получалось. Значение имели только бордовое пламя и тяжелая мастурбация, которые пылали почти черным пламенем у него в руках, заставляя задыхаться, гореть ненавистью к себе и к кому-то неопределенному, но могущественному.   
А ладонь ходила вверх-вниз все сильнее, все грубее, сжимая твердый член, похабно хлюпая смазкой. Экран бесстрастно передавал крупный план дрочки, но взгляд прилипал именно к человеку — от него шла такая мощная, такая темная энергия, что совершенно не хотелось обращаться к посредникам в виде камеры. Ослепительная, огненная спираль вдруг скрутилась, прошив все тело, собравшись в узел — и взорвалась. Бордовое пламя вспыхнуло острыми искрами — и стухло, засыпалось серым пеплом. Пришла апатия.

"Я хочу умереть", — в тягостном полусне вдруг оформилась мысль, пугающая, но одновременно ясная, и этой своей ясностью утешавшая. "Умереть", — и ненависть, бессилие, отчаяние навалились черной духотой, сперли дыхание отчаянной надеждой на последнее, окончательное избавление. Стоит только вогнать себе в шею ручку, которая лежит на подлокотнике кресла. Это так легко, так просто, нет ничего естественней этого шага. Просто покончи с этим стылым мраком, перестань сопротивляться. Избавься от страданий.

Но тут к нему кто-то метнулся, схватил запястье и разжал пальцы, сведенные на ручке. Кто-то всадил шприц в сонную артерию, и тяжелое онемение седатива пошло по телу — но чем сильнее клонило в сон, тем легче становилось ему.   
Парень на диване засыпал, а клиент словно выныривал из омута — потрясенный до глубины души, вырывался к свету, к успокоительной привычной жизни. Он приходил в себя.  
— Боже, — выдохнул он.  
— Мы рады, что вам понравилось, — менеджер вежливо улыбался.  
— И он такой один?  
— На всем свете. Мы достоверно это знаем.  
— Послушайте...  
— Нет, мы отказываемся от всех бизнес-предложений, мы уже говорили об этом. Предлагаю вам пойти в душ. Вы же принесли с собой запасной костюм, верно?  
И действительно, на дорогих брюках в районе ширинки расплывалось неопрятное пятно.  
**  
Когда он вышел на парковку к своему Бентли, то вдохнул полной грудью прохладный вечерний воздух. Посмотрел по сторонам — справа суетилась толпа у торгового центра, слева на площади играли музыканты. Люди жили: считали деньги в кошельках, меряли обновки, обнимались и с удовольствием слушали уличный джаз. И самое главное — радовались. Он чувствовал, что побывал в непроглядной тьме и, обновясь, вернулся к свету. Он словно проснулся, снял пелену с глаз и сердца. Теперь можно идти дальше. Он вспомнил, чего стоил ему Бентли и весь его бизнес, ради чего он бился всю жизнь. Цель снова обретена.   
А что касается того, кто провел его в черные глубины — он уже задвинул его в дальний угол памяти вместе со всем негативом. Если ему снова прискучит, он уже знает, куда идти.  
Пусть блондин со шрамом в виде двойки спит. Может, когда-нибудь настанет время жить и для него.


End file.
